


The Temptation of Robert Downey Jr.

by autisticrick



Series: Tom and Robert are Sexting Buddies [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accents, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceTime Sex, Flavored Lube, Instagram, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, RPF, Teasing, Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, also borders on under negotiated kink but eh, completely ironic use of the word 'cummies', implied past Robert Downey Jr./Jude Law, there's no threesome she's just aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: [Originally posted on Tumblr]He’d gotten the idea after he realized Robert was actually following him on Instagram, not just looking at his tag (although he was doing that too). There was a pattern to it: he’d start at about 1:30 AM looking through Tom’s posts for the day. Then, he’d check where people tagged him.(Tom wonders if Robert did this for his other friends, other people he was following. He also wonders how many people stalk someone else stalking you. Is it reverse stalking?)Just me and my 💕daddy💕, hanging out I got pretty hungry🍆 so I started to pout 😞 He asked if I was down ⬇️for something yummy 😍🍆 and I asked what and he said he’d give me his 💦cummies!💦 Yeah! Yeah!💕💦 I drink them!💦 I slurp them!💦 I swallow them whole💦 😍 It makes 💘daddy💘 😊happy😊 so it’s my only goal… 💕💦😩Harder daddy! Harder daddy! 😩💦💕 1 cummy💦, 2 cummy💦💦, 3 cummy💦💦💦, 4💦💦💦💦 I’m 💘daddy's💘 👑princess 👑but I’m also a whore! 💟 He makes me feel squishy💗!He makes me feel good💜! 💘💘💘He makes me feel everything a little should!~ 💘💘💘 👑💦💘Wa-What!💘💦👑Right on cue, he gets a text about 5 minutes later from “The Godfather” (he deletes the Instagram comment before opening the text).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some discord conversations and fueled by the media coverage of Tom and Jake's "romance."
> 
> This is shameless RPF and should not be taken seriously nor shown to any of the parties involved or their friends or family. **If I catch wind this fic has been shown to Tom or RDJ or anybody close to them, this will be deleted without hesitation. A promise, not a threat.**

Tom knows he shouldn’t do this...it’s going to be a PR nightmare if anybody notices. 

Well. Anybody except for the person he _wants_ to notice it.

He’d gotten the idea after he realized Robert was _actually_ following him on Instagram, not just looking at his tag (although he was doing _that_ too). There was a pattern to it: he’d start at about 1:30 AM looking through Tom’s posts for the day. Then, he’d check where people tagged him.

(Tom wonders if Robert did this for his other friends, other people he was following. He also wonders how many people stalk someone else stalking you. Is it reverse stalking?)

So he has to time it _just right_ so Robert will be the only one who sees it, but it’ll look like it’s been there for a while if not examined closely. At 1:50, Tom plants the comment on Jake’s post with the new Far From Home clip:

_Just me and my 💕daddy💕, hanging out I got pretty hungry🍆 so I started to pout 😞 He asked if I was down ⬇️for something yummy 😍🍆 and I asked what and he said he'd give me his 💦cummies!💦 Yeah! Yeah!💕💦 I drink them!💦 I slurp them!💦 I swallow them whole💦 😍 It makes 💘daddy💘 😊happy😊 so it's my only goal... 💕💦😩Harder daddy! Harder daddy! 😩💦💕 1 cummy💦, 2 cummy💦💦, 3 cummy💦💦💦, 4💦💦💦💦 I'm 💘daddy's💘 👑princess 👑but I'm also a whore! 💟 He makes me feel squishy💗!He makes me feel good💜! 💘💘💘He makes me feel everything a little should!~ 💘💘💘 👑💦💘Wa-What!💘💦👑_

Right on cue, he gets a text about 5 minutes later from “The Godfather” (he deletes the Instagram comment before opening the text).  
****

**Tom.....  
** **What the HELL is a “cummy”???  
** **Is this some kind of millenial speak?**  
_**The Godfather is typing...** _  
**or are you gen z?**

Tom snickers at his phone as he types out his response.

 **Im right on the cusp but im technically a millenial  
** **why r u up so late anyway?**

He knows the other actor will pick up on him avoiding the first question. But that’s the _exact_ kind of game Tom wants to play.

 **I could ask you the same thing, however…  
** **You need to answer my first question  
** **WHAT exactly is a CUMMY, Tom?**

Tom has to hold his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing so hard he’ll wake up his friends.

**wut do you think it is Robert?**

He thinks it’s hilarious to capitalize just Robert’s name and nothing else. The older man has mentioned it before, and it’s become an inside joke.

 **Hmm.  
** **_The Godfather is typing..._ **

Tom watches with bated breath as Robert seems to type out and erase his response a few times. He’s about to text something back, when he gets a long reply.

 **Assuming “cummies” is the plural, UrbanDictionary tells us it’s a way of making semen sound “cute” in a “daddy relationship.”  
** **Synonyms include “sperm, jizz, cum, a salty surprise.”  
** **Guess I could have gotten that from the context  
** _**The Godfather is typing...** _

Tom can’t help the snort that comes out of his mouth at “salty surprise.” He didn’t think Robert even knew what UrbanDictionary was.

**Are you asking Jake to give you a “salty surprise”? 🤔🤔**

Robert uses emojis quite sparingly, so Tom _knows_ he’s hit a nerve.

 **maybe~  
** **just want him to make me feel  
** **😩😩😩👌👌👌👌💯💯💦💦💯💯🍆🍆🍆💦💦👌👌😍😍😩👌🍆💦  
ya kno wat i mean???**

There’s nothing for a minute. Tom can just imagine Robert looking at this string of nonsense and having no idea what to make of it

 ** _The Godfather is typing…_  
** **I do not!  
** **Please elaborate.**

For some reason, those words make Tom feel hot, and now he’s not sure how to reply.

_**You are typing…** _

How honest should he be? That he thinks Jake is pretty hot? That Robert sometimes makes him feel like that? That Tom was _trying_ to make him jealous by posting that in the first place? A comment that was _only_ intented for _him_?

**I don’t have all night, Tom.**

Tom covers his mouth again, but this time it’s a whimper he’s trying to cover up. There’s something incredibly erotic about Robert’s proper punctuation and full stops that the young actor is sure the older man is unaware that he’s doing. Suddenly, this feels a lot more real.

_**You are typing…** _

He bites his lip.

 **idk  
** **_The Godfather is typing…_**  
**ugh this got weird sorry  
** **it's more like a meme joke. i wasn't serious**

Robert stops typing, and Tom has to wonder if he buys the excuse.

 **i mean i kno ur married and love ur wife v. much. Id never want to cum between u 2...  
** **Got it.**

After Tom's finished typing his text, he wants to throw his phone out the window when he notices Robert's reply come in seconds after his own.

"Fuck," he whispers aloud.

 _**The Godfather is typing...  
** _ **Is this another "meme joke"? 🤨**

Tom scans over his last message, notices he's spelled "come" as "cum" which looks....bad in this context.

 **um.  
** **that one was unintentional…  
** **sry.**

There's nothing from either of them for 5 minutes and it feels like something akin to a standoff for Tom.

 **So how'd you know what I was referring to? 🤔  
** **u kno wat I ment 🤦🤦**

Tom winces at both messages, groaning silently at Robert’s texting speed. The conversation has paused once again; _fuck it_ , he thinks, before typing out a reply.

 ** _You are typing..._  
** **guess u got pretty quick fingers, Robert  
** **deft and agile  
** **gotta wonder what else theyre good at...  
** **😘😘😏😏😉😉  
** **👉🍑🍆💦**

_**The Godfather is typing…** _

Tom can’t help the blush at how fast Robert had started typing again.

_**The Godfather is typing…** _

He doesn’t seem to have _stopped_ either, so he’s probably gonna get a big wall of text.

**the peach is a butt, fyi**  
**_The Godfather is typing…_**  
**jsyk.**  
**_The Godfather is typing…_**  
**everyone knows abt the aubergine emoji but the peach sometimes means lady bits**  
**_The Godfather is typing…_**

Maybe Tom _should_ just throw his phone out the window at this point. It would be easier than trying to handle whatever Robert’s multi-part reply will be.

 **1\. Yes, I gathered as much. I understand youth culture better than you think 😉 2. It’s an eggplant. 3. I’m surprised at how coy you’re still being about genita [1/3]  
** **lia considering what you posted for all the world to see on your new boyfriend’s Instagram post. 4. Now I’m trying to figure out why you deleted your comment so [2/3]  
** **quickly if you meant for Jake to see it… 🤔🤔😎😎 [3/3]**

He’s never seen Robert use so many emojis. Tom’s gotten his desired response, and then some.

 **1\. oh ok 😉 2. 😛😛 3. 😜🤭🤫🙊😊😇👅💦🍆💦  
** _**You are typing…** _

Tom’s not sure how to respond to the last question; but he knows it needs to be quick to avoid any more awkward exchanges.

**_You are typing…_ **  
**4\. guess we’ll never kno~ 🤷🤷**  
**_The Godfather is typing…_**  
**gnight Robert**

Was he going to say something else? Tom notices the speed with which his older co-star had started typing after his last reply. So instead of just turning the screen off and heading to bed, he’s sitting there waiting for the reply.

_**The Godfather is typing…**  
_

Tom’s thinking about how good this is gonna be; is Robert going to indulge him? Call him a tease? Tell him how much better of a Daddy he could be than Jake?

_**The Godfather is typing…** _

The anticipation is killing him.

 _**The Godfather is typing…  
** _ **Night, Tom.**

Tom slams himself back against the headboard, hard, and has to stage whisper out a quick “Sorry!” before he can hear complaints from another room. He sure did miss his shot with that one.

**Sweet dreams. 😘**

Maybe not?

 _**You are typing…  
**_ **u 2, daddy 😘😘😍🍆💦💦**

And Tom sets aside his phone to plug it in for the night, before he can say anything else or see Robert’s inevitable reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns that teasing ~~Daddy~~ Robert can lead to sexy results. Mostly involving being teased himself....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I posted the first chapter on Tumblr but locking this on Ao3 was the only way I wasn't gonna start freaking out about people reading this. You see, I discovered that the post I referenced in the first chapter had been mysteriously deleted from Jake's Instagram. Not only that, his Insta was very briefly made private (this was noticed only by his fans and NOT the general public) 2 days after I originally posted this. My overactive imagination filled in the rest. That being said, I was about 70% done with this when I found this out and realized I didn't want my hard work going to waste. So I compromised with myself. I'm still posting it, but it's gonna get a soft lock. And you're also getting a chapter 3. ;)
> 
> **This shouldn't need saying but this is all fictional imaginings in my head and none of it happened alright. Please enjoy your filth. :)**

The final leg of the press tour is a complete blur for Tom. Even if he _did_ have time to respond to Robert's last text, he wouldn't know what to say. It was like the older actor knew that not only would he get in the last word, his younger co-star simply would not have the energy to figure out what to say back.

The most he's had time for is a decent wank every so often. And while there's usually nothing very specific that comes to mind, for some reason, the image of that simple text keeps popping up in his head.

Just letters against a backlit screen.

**You should know that Daddy doesn't like being teased.**

He'd even been looking at his phone just before some interviews. Not the _greatest_ idea but it's often his only free moment alone the whole day and Tom can't get the text out of his mind.

He doesn't even realize he's biting his lip or how intently he's staring, until someone says his name.

"Oh, sorry, Mark," Tom apologizes with a laugh. Was it Mark? Mike? He made a habit of learning the names of the people backstage because Robert always said--

"You're back on in 60 seconds," the stage manager tells him. He glances at Tom's phone, but doesn't say anything. The actor gets the message and pockets it with a sheepish grin, which seems to satisfy Mark, who scurries out of the backstage area to see that the band also knows their cue.

Tom shakes his head. He can't think about how much RDJ has influenced his life or he'll be getting a very uncomfortable _semi_ -boner on _semi_ -live television.

He does, however, think about if Robert is watching. He _has_ to be, Tom thinks. If his older co-star stalks his Instagram, why _wouldn't_ he be watching one of the top-rated American chat shows?

The only reason he could think of is that maybe he's got some conservative leanings but _surely_ Robert would watch for _Tom_ wouldn't he?

"15 seconds."

One last glance at his phone (and a frown from Mark) later Tom is walking out with a smile and the only thing on his mind is how _best_ to tease Daddy so no one else will know.

Just before the premiere a week later, Tom gets a FaceTime call from "Daddy" (he'd changed Robert's name in his phone a few days ago), which he answers much faster than strictly necessary.

"Oh, hey Robert," Tom says as neutrally as possible; like he _hasn't_ been thinking about Robert all week. He's got his own room at the hotel, of course. They let him off early today since he's supposed to be up at 5 AM tomorrow morning for the 7 PM show.

"What are you doing up so late?"

He looks like he's outside, relaxed. A shimmery red glass of something expensive in his free hand. Sunglasses on, though it's clearly night. Tom would usually take the time to point out Robert's strikingly Tony Stark-like behavior (though everyone tells him it's just an ego boost for the older actor). But he's still a little miffed that his older co-star and alleged mentor won't be at the premiere.

"It's only 10 PM on the East Coast, kid," Robert chuckles. Frames start dropping, as if to emphasize the older man's point. "So let's turn that question right around," there's a clipped hand motion but the audio is crisp as ever, "and ask what _you're_ doing up so late the night before a big movie premiere."

"Well, _technically_ , it's--"

"For a movie _you're_ headlining." Robert cuts in. Tom wonders if there's an audio delay.

"Actually, it--"

"And do _not_ gimme that bullcrap about it already being tomorrow, Tom," he interrupts rather sternly. There's a beat of silence. Tom gulps rather audibly and Robert smirks. _Definitely_ no delay.

He switches to the hotel wi-fi anyway, to at least fix the video.

"Well, you're the one who called me, so there." Tom replies childishly. He tries crossing his arms with only one arm, but ends up dropping his phone on the bed with a curse.

Tom can hear Robert's high-pitched, full-bodied laugh through the muffled sheets. He grabs his phone quickly (half to make sure he doesn't lose the connection, half to make sure he doesn't miss out on watching the way Robert's eyes crinkle, without a pound of makeup or prosthetics on his face).

Robert's laughing so hard he's actually taken off his sunglasses. Tom doesn't bother lowering the volume, even though the laughter is raucous, contagious, even.

"Shut up, man," Tom tries for angry but he's smiling too much. It really is such a treat for him to see Robert in such a natural state. He eventually recovers, but doesn't put the sunglasses back on.

"Saw you on the Colbert show the other night." Robert clears his throat and takes a sip of his drink before continuing. "Interview, the bit with the rescue dogs." He swirls the drink around. "Adorable, though not the best behaved, I have to say."

Tom chuckles. "Oh, give the dogs a break. They're--"

"The puppies were fine, Tom." There's an embarrassingly high-pitched whine Tom manages to catch before it leaves his throat. But there's nothing he can do about the blush that starts creeping up his neck.

Robert puts his drink down with an air of finality. He stands up with a grunt; Tom can now see he's got on a loose robe and _nothing_ else. This time, the whine makes it up to his throat, so Tom tries to cover his mouth to hide it. He only gets a brief glimpse, but what he saw looked both above average and at least a little hard.

Robert must have heard something judging by the deep chuckle that follows. He undoes the sash on his robe and angles his phone downward so Tom can get a better look.

Tom has to bite his lip to stop from drooling at the sight of Robert stroking himself to full hardness. "See something you like?" Robert drawls, strokes firm but languid. Tom nods rapidly as he scoots backwards on his bed so he can sit up.

He doesn't think he's undone his flies so fast in his life, actually _whimpering_ once he's got his hand around his cock. There's another deep laugh from his phone, which he's having a hard time holding up so he can see his screen and masturbate at the same time.

"C'mon, Tom, lemme see y--" But Robert is suddenly interrupted by a loud, _definitely_ female voice. Tom can't make out exactly what's being said, but it sounds chastising. Angry, even. His whole body runs cold as he scrambles to put his dick away.

"Sorry, honey," Robert shouts back. "My boy's a lot more eager than I thought he'd be." Pants still halfway undone, Tom is more than a little confused (his dick isn't; something about Robert referring to him as both 'my boy' and 'eager' has it staying hard).

"I promised the missus I wouldn't get started until she left," Robert says as he closes his robe and sits back down. "But you looked just so…what's that word you kids use?" He swirls his hand around, like he'd be able to conjure the letters in mid-air.

Tom sighs, blushing. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah!" Robert snaps his fingers in acknowledgment, as if Tom had just reminded him of the name of some obscure film franchise. The younger actor can hear footsteps approaching. "That's the one."

Suddenly Robert looks like he's kissing someone out of the frame (he can actually hear the ' _mwah!_ ' sound). Tom is feeling _extremely_ self-conscious and pulls the duvet over his lower body.

And it's a good thing he did that too because now she's actually sitting next to him, arm around her husband's waist, looking as adorable as usual. Tom gives an awkward wave with a forced smile.

"Hi, Tom!" Susan greets him with a genuine, full-faced grin.

"Hi, uh...Mrs. Downey," Tom replies, which causes both of them to laugh.

"I'm not your junior prom date, wow." Robert does that full-bodied laugh again where his eyes crinkle naturally. "What was that for you? Two years ago, _maybe_ three?" Susan slaps his leg playfully, insisting that he stop teasing Tom. The younger actor doesn't think he could be blushing any harder as he tries to force out a laugh of his own.

"Don't mind him, he's just been grumpy ever since he missed his date with Jude on Captain Marvel." If Tom wasn't screaming his head off internally, he is now. But neither of them seem to notice, choosing to play up their domesticity even more. Robert rolls his eyes, gives an exaggerated pout.

"The kids are already gone. You're lucky I know you so well," Susan says to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure am," Robert replies sweetly, kissing her on the cheek as well. "I don't deserve you." This would be so terribly cute if Tom wasn't so...well… _thirsty_ for Robert.

"Drive safe," the older actor says as Susan walks out of frame. His eyes follow her until Tom can hear the sound of a sliding door. Robert takes another sip of his drink. Several moments later, he hears a car starting, followed by an engine that eventually tapers off.

"So you've done this before?" Tom blurts out suddenly, if just to break the awkward silence.

"What, fucked a co-star?" Robert suggests raising a brow as he finishes off the glass.

"No, I mean... _yes_ , but--"

"Fucked a _male_ co-star?" Robert cuts him off, smirking. And that _is_ what Tom meant but there's still something left unsaid.

"That, but also--"

"A _barely legal_ male co-star?"

"I'm 23!" Tom yells, but his voice cracks a little, making Robert snicker. "Seriously, I know I'm still an adult but…" He hopes that Robert can fill in the rest. Well, Tom _knows_ he can, but probably won't.

"But what, Tom?" Robert asks, leaning his face in and licking his lips deliberately. Tom whimpers again, looking away. "I wanna hear you say it." His cock twitches at the demanding tone

"You're actually--" Tom closes his eyes takes in a deep breath. Robert continues to watch him intently. "Oldenoughtoactuallybemygdad, _okay_?" He gets it out all in one breath before smothering his burning face with a pillow. Robert laughs again.

"Does that turn you on, baby boy?" Robert asks, tone suddenly shifting deeper. Sexier. Tom whimpers into the pillow, hips twitching. The older actor laughs at his expense.

"I'll admit, the whole 'Daddy kink' thing has never done it for me" Robert's tone seems to go back to normal. Tom pulls the pillow back down so he can see the screen again. The other's expression is fairly unreadable, but it looks like he's absent-mindedly palming his crotch. He pulls the duvet cover off of himself, revealing his half hard cock poking through his boxers. Robert hums approvingly. There's some kind of movement with his free hand.

"Then again…" Robert angles his phone again; yeah, it _definitely_ looks like he's squeezing himself through the silk material of the robe. "Never had such a pretty little twink to inspire me."

" _Robert…_ " Tom moans as he fists his own cock. "You--ung--y'really haven't done this before? Like--ah--like this?" He has a hard time believing Robert could say all the right things having not explored this kink on his own. The older man is saying and doing things Tom's actively searched for on PornHub. Things he's fantasized about.

Robert just shrugs, though his hand is still firmly attached to his groin. "What can I say? I'm a natural improviser, both in _and_ outside the bedroom." Tom can barely process any new words, brain still focused Robert calling him a 'pretty little twink.' "I mean, I _was_ on SNL for a year."

"Whuut?" Tom asks through half-lidded eyes. Robert just laughs again.

"Granted, they mostly do sketch stuff and it wasn't a _particularly_ great season," Tom recognizes there are sounds coming out of his phone, though he can't decipher them, "but it was something to pad my CV back in the day, y'know?" He just whines in response, his mind lost in the moment.

"You close yet?" When Robert's tone shifts back down, says _those_ words in _that_ order with just the barest hint of warning; that's when Tom freezes his movements. "Are you gonna wait for my permission?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Tom stutters out in a whine as he wills his hand away from his erection. "I want to be a good boy." He looks right at Robert when he says it, who looks like he wants to devour Tom whole.

"You _are_ a good boy, so polite," Robert chuckles. He stands up, phone back to his face. Tom can't help the whine of protest. "My god, have you always this much of a slut?"

"Maybe," Tom teases, with a finger to his lips. Robert just shakes his head.The younger man bats his eyelashes.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Tom gives an effeminate giggle, and Robert responds in kind by rolling his tongue and wagging his eyebrows.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Tom asks in a voice dripping with sweetness. "I'm just so _hard_ for you, I feel like I'm gonna burst."

"We're going to the master bedroom, baby boy" Robert growls out. God, that voice makes Tom feel so hot. He wants to hear it for _real_ and not just through the tinny speakers of his iPhone. He adjusts himself to get more comfortable on the bed, then pulls his cock out of the fold of his boxers with a sigh.

Tom notices the footsteps have stopped when he reaches for the waistband (with the intention of pulling down his jeans and boxers all at once).

"Leave your pants on for now." Robert sounds like his breathing has picked up; his voice is heavy and breathy. "Wanna watch you take them off." Tom furrows his brow in confusion.

" _Oh_ , you meant my trousers?" Robert just rolls his eyes and groans.

"I mean _everything_ , kid. I was _trying_ to be subtle. You're ruining the mood." Roberts tone is mostly light, but it's still got Tom blushing as he mutters out an apology. "And stop _looking_ at yourself, I hate when people do that."

Tom can't even think of what kind of American slang Robert could be using and gives him an expression that can only be described as a 'Jim face.' "What does even _mean_?" He asks incredulously.

"It means turn off the picture-in-picture and look at the person you're actually _talking_ to," Robert says chastisingly. It sounds like a valid point, but he says in such a 'you kids and your phones' kind of way that Tom isn't going to back down right away.

"Can you even turn that off?" Tom asks snickering.

"Yes, and I can tell you how to do it," Robert says, annoyance evident in his voice. "I mean, what's the point in video chatting with someone halfway across the country if you're gonna just look at your own face the whole goddamn time?" Tom's about to ask how to do it, but then a thought pops in his head.

"...do _you_ have it turned off?" Tom asks. There's a pause. So this isn't _really_ about _his_ generation's obsession with itself. "Well?"

"N...no…" Robert answers coyly.

"Aren't _you_ the one who called _me_?"

"Yeah, and why _wouldn't_ I want to look at myself?"

Tom's got a retort on the tip of his tongue, but he's distracted by the rustling of fabric as Robert "accidentally" drops his phone to the plush carpet. He's undone the sash of his robe; the fabric’s fallen to the side, giving an impressive view of the underside of his lengthy cock and hairy balls. Tom gulps instead.

"Oh, silly _me_!" Robert says in a mocking tone as he reaches down to grab it. Tom bites his lip when the red, bulbous tip of his cock makes it into the frame. But Tom whines in frustration when it's gone in a flash.

"Yeah, see, it's not fun being teased," Robert chides as it looks like he's going up stairs. It's back to just his face so Tom takes the opportunity to look at his video chat settings. Unchecks the picture-in-picture option. "You changed your settings yet?"

" _Yes_ ," Tom sighs exasperatedly. It looks like they've moved to the master bedroom; the room is filled with natural light that makes Robert's presence even brighter than normal.

"Mmm, good boy," Robert purrs as he slips back into character. He starts walking backwards toward the bed, keeping his phone at an arm's length. His careful maneuvering looks entirely too practiced, but that's surprisingly a turn-on for Tom.

"See what you did to me, baby?" Robert's free hand is stroking his dick. Tom whines an 'uh-huh' back, entirely too high pitched for his liking. "God, I should punish you for teasing me with all that bullshit with Jake," he growls.

 _How_ had Tom not thought of propositioning Downey before? He's a sexual mind-reader. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Can I make it up to you?" He asks sweetly. Robert's responding laugh is deep and gravelly. It's nothing like earlier, but Tom still cherishes how natural it sounds and looks.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way, Tommy." Robert's now standing right next to the bed. But suddenly the screen spins and Tom is looking at the opposite wall.

"Robert?" Tom asks, trying to not to sound as desperate for his older co-star's cock as he is.

"Calm down, kid, I'm not going anywhere," Robert snickers. "Just putting it in the charging stand." For a professional actor, Robert sure has a hard time staying in character, Tom thinks to himself as he sighs again.

After a few tries, Robert's finally got his phone slotted into the dock. Tom looks for a smaller pillow he might be able to lean his own phone on. Once he's got himself situated, phone perched against a throw pillow as he sits up straighter against the headboard, Robert lying on the bed with head propped up by his elbow. He's still got the robe on, but it's pushed to the side; Tom can see _everything_.

"Mmm, aren't you a lovely sight?" Robert purrs, smooth and sultry. With the picture-in-picture setting off, Tom can only guess what he looks like. He's got more clothes on than Robert, but he feels so naked under that heated gaze.

It's subtle, but his older co-star's eyes are angled downward; Robert's either looking at himself or has been taken in by the sight of Tom's leaking cock. He tugs his foreskin little as he thumbs the slit and Robert gives his answer when his eyes widen.

"Are you not circumcised?" He asks, disbelieving, but not turned off. In fact, he grabs his own cock when Tom nods shyly. "Shit, that's kinda hot."

Tom whimpers at that, with Robert's voice so low and raspy. "Thank you, Daddy," he says demurely, stroking down on his cock from tip to base. Robert's eyes seem to follow the movement of his foreskin. "Can I take my clothes off, now?"

Robert licks his lips before answering, "Sure thing, baby boy," in a tone Tom can only describe as pure silk, "but do it nice and slow. Gimme a show of it." He growls the last part, low and rumbly.

Tom gulps, before agreeing with a shaky, "Okay." He's nervous as to how he can impress Robert; sure, he seems intrigued by the younger actor's uncut dick, but that's nothing Tom has any active _control_ over. How's he supposed to do a striptease for someone who's had women _and_ men throwing themselves at his feet since the 80s?

As he gets up from the bed and starts re-arranging his phone, Robert seems to sense Tom's anxiety. "I don't need anything fancy from you, Tom," he reassures his younger counterpart, in that gentle and guiding tone that's always sure to calm his nerves. "Just do what you usually do when you undress, only take a little more time to do it."

Tom nods as he stands up fully, moving as close to his phone as possible while making sure his whole body is in the frame. Well. As close as he can _guess_.

"Move back just a smidge," Robert directs with his free hand (his other one is preoccupied). "Just a little more, darling...there we are." He smiles as Tom just stands there, zipper undone and his cock barely contained by the thin material of his underwear.

"Sooo...umm…" Tom's not sure how to proceed, clenching and unclenching his fists at this sides. "How d'you--where do I--"

"Start with your shirt, kiddo," Robert cuts in with his calming tone. "Just do whatever comes naturally. If I wanted a professional I'd hire one." The last part seems entirely too nonchalant (and Stark-esque) for Tom's liking, but he nods and reaches for the hem of his shirt.

He crosses his arms like he usually would, pulling up the material, only slower like Robert had asked. Tom figures he must be doing something right, judging by the appreciative hum from his phone. He keeps going, but it makes Tom feel self-conscious; more aware of his movements, his body, the texture of his creamy skin.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Robert purrs. Tom looks up to see the older man's lustful expression: an effortless combination of horny and romantic. It gives him a sense of gratification, _pride_ even, that rests low in his belly. Someone as experienced as him enjoying Tom's body… "And keep your eyes on the screen, please. _Preferably_ my face."

Tom could come extrapolating on that alone.

He nods before going back to pulling up his shirt. There's a temptation to start swaying his hips, but Tom doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone who knows enough about _professional_ stripping to be able to hire someone on a whim.

When the white cotton reaches over Tom's nipples, he can hear Robert's breath hitch and his expression turns devilish. "You got sensitive nipples, Tom?" He asks, almost conversationally.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Tom shrugs. "Never really tried anything, how can y--

"They're hard and perky, Tom. _Very_ tempting," Robert drawls, low and filthy. Tom can feel his breathing picking up, lips parting involuntarily to compensate. The older actor frowns at the brief pause in action. "I never said stop."

Tom nods as he finishes pulling his shirt over his head, quickly so he doesn't have to keep his gaze away from Robert's face for very long. He's about to reach for his trousers, when his curiosity gets the better of him. Keeping eye contact with Robert, who at first raises his brow in confusion, Tom presses his thumbs to his nipples.

It's like pressing a button going straight to his dick; Tom keens, leaning forward into his own touch. Robert growls appreciatively as his mouth quirks into a predatory half-smile.

"Thought so." His hand looks like it's squeezing the life out of his own dick. Tom starts rubbing little circles around the areolas, eliciting another animalistic sound of appreciation. But it also sounds impatient. "We can experiment later, I want your lower half naked, too."

Instead of just reaching for his waist, Tom presses his thumbs into his flesh, sliding downward. Robert's responding noise of approval is less hurried as his strokes slow down again. "Mmm, that's it, Tom. _That's_ how Daddy likes it."

Tom tries to give an exaggerated, whorish moan in response, but it comes out more as a naturally high-pitched sigh. He _wants_ to tell Robert he's not usually this embarrassingly green in the bedroom, but the low and breathy chuckle of a reaction tells Tom it might just make things worse.

"Go on, baby boy," Robert purrs, nodding in encouragement. Tom hooks his thumbs around the belt loops. "Slide 'em down over your hips so I can see those lovely legs of yours."

Tom whimpers as he pulls them down, trying to go slower like Robert asked but finding himself painfully desperate to remove them. He's been to L.A. enough times to know that the weather can turn on a dime, but when did it become so stifling hot in his hotel room?

Once Tom's down to just his boxers, _that's_ the point at which he remembers it might be prudent to check if the door to his suite is closed. Robert snorts when he looks over his shoulder cautiously.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that?" Robert very suddenly moves his legs under him so he's sitting somewhat upright. He scoots closer to the nightstand; closer to Tom. "Under all those intense workout sessions and male social media posturing, you're just the cutest little piece of ass, aren't you?"

"Robert, _please_ ," Tom begs, prettily, he hopes. His hands are shaking as they hover over the opening of his short pants, cock tenting obscenely.

"Please _what_ , kid? Tell me what you need."

" _Please_ let me come, Daddy!"

"Take off your shorts and I'll think about it," Robert growls impatiently. He's so close to the screen that Tom can't even see his lower half anymore. He whines at that. " _Now_ , or I won't let you come until after the premiere."

The threat is enough to have Tom sliding them down right away. Red carpet events are stressful enough _without_ an erection; there's no way he'd survive. Robert sits back on his haunches once Tom is satisfyingly naked.

"Good boy," the older actor praises. Robert's sitting with his knees up, free hand supporting his weight, legs spread wide enough to give Tom the perfect view of his thick and _very_ long cock. "Hmm, what to do with you now…?" He contemplates aloud. In lieu of stroking his beard, Robert fists his erect penis.

With his hands free, Tom's totally lost as far as what _he_ should be doing. Robert looks expectant. Like he wants his younger co-star to make the first movie this time. So his fingers are back at his nipples (Tom can tell from Robert's stuttered breathing that it's the right choice), pinching and rubbing like he's tried with girls. _They_ never seem to like it, but Tom is finding himself making all sorts of filthy noises.

Robert likes it too.

"God, I can't wait to get my mouth on those," Robert groans as he continues stroking himself. "You're gonna _love_ having my tongue all over you, I just know it."

Tom whines again. He's not sure what's hotter; the idea of Robert sucking his nipples or the simple implication of them doing this IRL. "When, Robert?" He asks breathily.

"Hm, you're busy for quite some time, aren't you, darling?" Robert asks gruffly, still stroking his cock. "We'll have to find some time after you're done. I’ll talk to your agent, the press team. Meanwhile, though…” Robert grunts as he squeezes the base of his cock again.

“That floor comfortable?” Tom wiggles his toes to test it, finding the carpeted floor soft enough on his feet, though he’s still confused by the older man’s question.

“Um, I guess? Why?” There’s an implication there, so his erection certainly hasn’t wilted. But he’s not entirely sure what Robert has in mind.

“I want you comfortable on your hands and knees,” Robert begins, Tom already whimpering, “so I can watch you fuck yourself on your fingers,” _shit_ that’s hot, “and you can pretend it’s me,” and Robert finishes his explanation, sounding both completely casual and disgustingly sexual. The younger actor moans obscenely as his knees buckle beneath him.

“You think you can do that for me, Tom?” His older co-star asks, smirking. “How’s the carpet on your knees? Move your phone down there so I can get a better look.”

And it actually doesn’t feel terribly great on Tom’s knees, so he pulls some pillows down, including the ones his phone is resting on. “Yes, Daddy, I can do it,” Tom insists as he hurries to re-arrange his phone again. Robert’s grunts are lewder and more suggestive than ever. “How’s this?”

He’s got his phone propped up against one of the bigger pillows, while his knees are resting on two smaller ones. Tom accentuates the curve of his ass by arching down his spine and pushing up his butt.

“Mmm, yeah, looks good. You got your lube ready?” Robert asks, longuing comfortably against his pillows. Tom’s head falls, whining. He does _not_ want to have to get up again and have to wait any longer. The older man frowns “You are _not_ fingering yourself dry,” Robert interjects, sensing the idea formulating before Tom can vocalize it. “Not before a premiere, anyway.”

Tom whimpers at the implication: that Robert's concern for his safety doesn't extend beyond public appearances. He smirks, clearly picking up on the young actor's kink for….this. The _aesthetic_ of having an affair with a co-star; the simple acknowledgment of it.

"Can't have you getting too eager _tonight_ and getting all squirmy on the red carpet _tomorrow_ ," Robert murmurs. He jerks his head upward, and Tom finally gets back on his feet. "Good boy." He could _really_ get used to hearing that.

Tom can't see the screen while he's going through his carry-on bag (it's strawberry scented and would at least like the _illusion_ of keeping that private) but it sounds like Robert is back to stroking his cock.

"Hurry up, Tom. I can only hold myself back for so much longer," Robert groans impatiently.

"No one said you _had_ to keep stroking your cock, Ro-- _fuck_ yes, _finally_!" Tom exclaims when he eventually finds the bottle. He moves back into the frame, setting the bottle down next to the pillows before quickly sliding back into position. When he turns his head to look back at the screen, Robert is...frowning, like he's disappointed. "...Daddy?"

"Lose the pillows," Robert says, tone brokering no argument. Tom gulps, unsure what he did wrong.

"But I thought you sa--"

"I don't think you _deserve_ to be comfortable after talking back like that," Robert growls. Tom whimpers again, too turned on for his own good. Just by the _idea_ of how raw they'll be. "So lose the pillows, or I _will_ make you finger yourself dry."

"Yes, Daddy," Tom replies right away. It feels like Robert keeps changing the rules for this game, and he can barely keep up. He pulls his legs up just enough to pull out the pillows from under his knees. And, god, this might be a fairly nice room, but carpet is meant to be functional. _Not_ comfortable. Tom can already feel the rug burn.

“Is this okay, Daddy?” Tom asks, voice seeming to raise ever higher. Robert doesn’t seem to mind, though. When he looks back at his phone, the older actor’s face has ratcheted up in intensity.

“Yeah,” Robert rasps out. “Now let’s get those fingers wet, hm? Time for the _real_ fun to start.” Tom moans in response, arching his back inward so he can surreptitiously rub his cock against the carpet

"Naughty boy," Robert scolds him. Tom whimpers, body jolting up when he realizes the other man can tell what he's doing. "Get the lube _now_ , before Daddy decides he wants to drag this out even longer."

Tom quickly snatches the bottle next to him. Robert hums his acknowledgment, nudging his head to indicate he start coating his fingers. There's no 'good boy' this time; ostensibly because he's been bad, Tom thinks.

"Three fingers, darling," Robert purrs as Tom uncaps the bottle. He can't help but sniff in the artificial strawberry scent, which makes the older actor snicker. "Of course you have _scented_ lube. You really are a little twink, aren't you?"

"Strawberry," Tom mutters, cheeks flushing pink. "It's...it's flavored too." Robert makes an exaggerated noise like he's shuddering.

" _What_ flavor, baby?" He purrs.

Tom furrows his brow. "St...strawberry?" Isn't that obvious?

Robert makes the noise again. "God, that accent is just the cherry on top. Or _strawberry_ I guess." Tom may be ridiculously turned on, but he can't help the snort of laughter that comes out when Robert attempts his own accent.

"See? It doesn't sound the same when _I_ try to say it. Now let's get those fingers in your ass." There's something to be said about Robert's bizarre penchant for fluctuating between silly and sexy, but Tom just goes with it. His older co-star has gone back to a more dominant tone, threat of punishment evident on every syllable.

Tom squeezes a little onto his palm to slick up his index finger. He hears the now familiar hum of Robert's approval as he uses it to breach that tight ring of muscle.

"Now, imagine that's me," Robert rumbles, low and filthy. "Might have to start with my pinky, though," Tom whimpers again, high and breathy, "I've been told my hands are quite _large_."

"Just--nngh--your hands?" Tom quips back through breathy whimpers. He's pumping in and out, now. He arches his back into a perfect curve when he manages to find his prostate, accompanied by a long moan and a perfect 'o' face.

There's a clipped breath, like Robert was about to say something back but started gawking instead (Tom's too focused on his own pleasure to look at him.)

"You find your g-spot? Eyes on me, champ." It's like auditory whiplash.

"My--ahh--my _what_ ," Tom asks through another moan. He's trying to keep his eyes open while finger-fucking himself, but the pleasure of it combined with Robert's intense eyes is almost too much. "Y'mean my--my _prostate_?"

Robert rolls his eyes, just a touch too histrionic, even as he continues to stroke his heavy cock. "I don't like that word, it reminds me of cancer." Tom thinks he's probably right, but 'g-spot’ sounds so...feminine. "It's the same basic concept. Your _pleasure_ center, as it were."

Tom whimpers again. He's resigned himself to craning his neck from the floor to look up at the phone screen. Tom's stopped trying to support his weight on one hand once he realizes every sound out of Robert's mouth has the potential to leave his limbs quivering.

"Put in the next one," Robert says huskily. "Fuck, I'm close. I bet if I stuck my cock in that greedy little cunt right now it would suck me right up." They're not even in the same _time_ _zone_ and Tom already feels like he's been fucked stupid. "Put in another finger, _now_."

Tom obeys right away, inserting his slicked up middle finger alongside the other one. It's not like he's never fingered himself before but _god_ not like this. He's never had someone do it physically, either. How full will it feel when it's Robert's flesh and bone fingers?

"Right about now's about when I'd stick my tongue in," Robert growls as he fists his cock, purposefully. He licks his lips, deliberately, to emphasize the point. "You think I'd still be able to taste _you_ under that artificially flavored gunk?"

Tom moans, practically shouting at that. He briefly considers that he might be a little too loud, but hotels in LA are nothing if not dedicated to discretion.

"That's--oh god..." He never imagined Robert would want to do something so...so _unsanitary_. "Please, Daddy, please can I come?" Tom begs desperately. There's tears pricking at his eyes and he's sure Robert can tell. He's _trying_ to avoid his prostate, but it's so difficult when it's just _there_.

"Not until I do, baby boy. Put your ring finger in." Tom whines as he sticks the third finger in, sliding against the others. He bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut. "Eyes open, Tom, I want you looking at me when I blow my load."

By sheer force of will, Tom manages to keep his eyes open. Robert looks _wild_ ; the robe's gotten lost somewhere in his sheets and his face is almost as desperate as Tom's. But all that bulky muscle makes him look ravenous, not vulnerable.

"That's it, baby, don't stop fucking yourself," Robert groans as his strokes become furious, bordering on violent. "Gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name-- _shit!!_ "

There's a deep moan and Tom's eyes are glued to the screen as Robert's come drizzles over his knuckles. Almost immediately, the younger actor reaches for his own cock.

But he only gets a few strokes in before he hears, "Lay on your back," panted through Tom's iPhone speakers.

"Wh--"

"Lay on your back so I can see you better." Tom obliges, and he has to admit, it does give him a better angle on his cock. "There we go, beautiful." The younger actor is whimpering as his hips thrust up to meet every desperate stroke.

Robert gets closer to the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's not looking at Tom anymore for some reason, which is kind of a relief as he strokes himself to completion. But he's so close now that he can hear Robert's heavy breathing. It actually looks like he's messing with the settings. Like he's…

Like he's _recording_ Tom.

"Let's get that good money shot, huh?" Robert purrs as he sits back on the bed. The thought of his orgasm being videod is enough to push Tom over the edge. "Come for me Tom."

And with that, he's arching completely off the floor, come shooting over his fist, nipples perked up and fingers still knuckle deep. It's easily the best orgasm he's ever had, period.

"Get some rest. I'll text you tomorrow, baby boy." Can he can even get himself off the floor?

"Good night, Daddy," Tom slurs into the carpet. He somehow manages to get up on wobbly legs just long enough to make it to the bed. There’s a chuckle back, so Robert still must have heard him.

“Good night, Tom.”

Tom forgets to charge his phone that night, which is probably a good thing since he’s going to be hounded by press all day. They’ll be watching him like a hawk; just a _glimpse_ of his phone screen could be bad. But he keeps it turned on for practical purposes.

Until the red carpet.

Barely five minutes after he’s jokingly declared his love for and asked for the location of his “husband” Jake Gyllenhaal, his phone is buzzing. Tom turns off his phone instead of giving into the temptation to check them. But he does think about how long the transmission delays are in America. One minute? Two minutes? Three?

Once he’s finally made it back to the hotel, after the parties, the after parties, the after after parties, Tom plugs his phone in to turn it on. 10 new messages from “Daddy.”

**Guess I didn’t it make it clear about the teasing, huh? I’m going to assume it’s spontaneous and not intentional.**   
**Mmmm, you’re really starting to test me, baby boy. You may or may not like the results...**   
**Might be seeing me again sooner than you think.**   
**Susan is currently watching my little video of you to bribe her to stay away for a little longer**   
**I called your team to tell them you’ve been feeling restless and need the next few days off.**   
**Someone’s gonna pick you up from the hotel when you get back. Drive you to the airport for a chartered flight.**   
**What, nothing? 😒😒**   
**You’re killing me with the silent treatment, kiddo. I’m trying to be impressive.**   
**Called the hotel to get them to pack your bags too. Don’t want you missing that flight.**

Tom looks around and sees that his bags have mysteriously disappeared. Thankfully, he’d had enough sense to put the lube back in his carry-on, but still.

There’s a knock on the door. Nothing feels real.

_**You are typing…** _   
**this is, hands down, THE most Tony Stark thing you’ve ever done.**   
**chartered flight???**   
_**Daddy is typing...** _   
**what the actual FUCK Robert??**   
**Mmm, it’s not as fancy as you think. Just faster. 😘😘**

There’s another knock and Tom decides he doesn’t want to wait any longer, either. He opens the door and sure enough, there’s a bellhop there to tell him that his bags have been packed and a car is waiting downstairs to drive him to the airport.

What is his life?


End file.
